The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for carrying tools and other implements. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable apparatus useful for carrying tools and other implements, of relatively uncomplicated construction.
Many devices for carrying tools have been suggested. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,373,766; 1,629,213; 2,533,355; 3,397,804; 3,823,817; 3,887,103; 3,933,243 and 4,244,469.
Although these prior art devices are effective for the most part, to carry tools, they have little or no other utility. Very often, tool boxes (tool carrying devices) are carried along by the workman during his entire day's labor and, in many cases, is his only resource available to get the job done. Clearly, it would be advantageous to, without unduly complicating the construction of the device, to increase the functionality or utility of the tool carrying device.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus useful for carrying or holding tools and other implements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool carrying (holding) device which is additional functionality. These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved apparatus useful by at least one human being for carrying (holding) tools and other implements has now been discovered. The apparatus comprises first and second holding means defining, respectively, a first space capable of holding tools and a second space capable of holding other implements, e.g., small tools, nails, screws, bolts, nuts and the like. Also included are first and second support means associated with the first and second holding means, respectively. A platform means is associated with both the first and second holding means and is capable of being supported by both the first and second support means. This platform means includes at least one substantially flat surface, capable of supporting the weight of the human being using the apparatus.
The present system is of relatively uncomplicated construction and is very effective to carry tools and other implements. In addition, the present platform means acts, in co-operation with the first and second support means, to link the preferably physically separate first and second holding means into a single working system. Further, the platform means provides substantial added utility to the present device. For example, the workman may use the substantially flat surface of the platform means to stand on so as to extend the height he is able to reach. Also, he may use it as a small work bench or as a seat on which to rest. In short, the present apparatus is effective to carry tools and other implements, is of relatively uncomplicated structure and provides for additional effectiveness and comfort of the workman using the system.
In one preferred embodiment, the present first and second support means, include first and second elongated rails, respectively. The platform means is capable of being secured, more preferably by means of first and second rail adapters included with the platform means, to, both the first and second support means so that the platform means is slideably movable along a substantial portion of the length of both first and second rails. The feature allows the platform means to be moved, as desired to, for example, allow access to the tools and other implements being carried in the first and second holding means. Preferably, the first and second rails both include stop means, e.g., pins located at or near the ends of the elongated rails, to restrict the slidable movement of the platform means, e.g., for safety purposes.
In another preferred embodiment, the first and second holding means includes a first and second outer liner, respectively, which acts to define at least a portion of the first and second space, respectively. For example, conventional buckets, e.g., five gallon buckets, may be used as first and second outer liners. In a further preferred embodiment, the first and second support means contact the bottom wall of the first and second outer liner, respectively, and extend upwardly in a plane substantially perpendicular to the respective end wall. This feature provides additional strength to the structure. In addition, the apparatus preferably comprises flat (and second) fastener means associated with both the first (second) support means and first (second) outer liner to hold said first (second) support means in place relative to the first (second) outer liner. Still further strength is thus provided.